The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
While painting or applying other fluids, although the container may come with a handle, the handle may not be convenient for using while applying the fluid. In some situations it may desirable to place the fluid applicator near the container without making a mess. One may want to lay the applicator in the container in the fluid within. However, if the container is full, for example, the applicator may fall in to the fluid and the handle may be covered with the fluid making the applicator undesirable to use.